Darth Eschan
|born = 267 ABY |died = |species = |gender = |height = |mass = |hair = |eyes = |skin = |cyber = |era = |affiliation = Sovereign Empire Sith Empire |master = Vyyron Larraman Kernos |apprentice = }} Biography The father of Larraman Kernos had an affair with a courtesan in late 266 ABY and then his father got the unhappy news that he would receive a son. Hating the idea of having a son, he strangles the mother with rope on a tree in order to kill her before the baby was born, however Larrman was still given birth by the "Corpse" of the mother, unknown to the father. After this, Larraman as a baby started to cry, being heard by a group of mercenaries. He's taken as a mercenary recruit by the Mercenary Leader and adopted Larraman and took him as his own son, then trained him in the art of marksmanship as well as in the art of being a mercenary and playing dirty and unfair. At the age of 6 he's sent to his first battle where he fends off two enemies in self-defense then gets a lucky shot at the leader of the enemy mercenaries. After a battle, he is given some credits by his "Father" as a reward for killing the leader of the mercenaries as well as killing those two enemies. Days and battles pass until one day, the wife of his adoptive father is killed and the "Father" is injured on the battlefield. Larraman spends most of his days afterward treating his father's wounds while the mercenary leader started to think of Larraman as a fool and as an idiot. After some time with this incident, Larraman's adoptive father sells Larraman for a night to a woman, that would have her way with the young boy. The woman, while doing such thing, tells Larraman that his own father-figure sold him. Not wanting to believe such, he endures all the pain until the next day arrives. Next day, he confronts his father about it, who denies doing such an act, which brings joy to the young man. In the next battle, Larraman is sent to battle and sees the woman leading the charge. Killing her with an anonymous shot to the neck, which kills her near-instantly without any witnesses. The battle is won thanks to the boy whose expertise in marksmanship saves the day by killing many other mercenaries as well as leading their forces at such a fragile age. After going back to their settlement, he finds his father waiting, who criticizes him for going into battle and even beating him up both with his fists and even a whip. This kept happening for a few nights. After a long time, Larraman confronts his father and retaliates for the first time. Afterward, he's told by the Mercenary leader that he indeed sold him to that woman. In a fit of rage, the boy kills his father. This is quickly found out by the other members of his band of mercenaries and he is chased away from the camp. After being chased and nearly killed, he's left alone by the mercenaries just to be found out by a group of hungry animals. Larraman, in his bad condition, he still manages to kill each one of them in cold blood thanks to his marksmanship, still having a blaster at him. After dealing with the animals, he falls unconscious from blood loss. He's soon found by nobles who admired his abilities at his age. Taking him and caring for him. After a few weeks of mending his wounds, he's given the name of Larraman Kerons and after some time he's enrolled into school. Time flies and Larraman finds himself in economic's college, where he exceeds expectations by far and becomes the greatest student there was. After five years of college, at the age of 26, he decides to go at the Military College, where he's accepted because of the noble family's name. After yet another five years at the age of 31, having finished his studies of military statistics and tactics, he's approached by a stranger, who asks him to go in a cave to save his daughter. The brave Larraman goes ahead. In the cave, he finds nobody with the exception of a glowing red holocron, that its glow makes Larraman approach it. The Holocrons opens to him and reveals to the man the secrets of the Dark side and completely mesmerized him. Afterwards, he goes to the stranger and asks for his name. The stranger responds with "Father", presenting himself as his father that abandoned him and now wants him back. Larraman, having no words, just stares. His father however, took Larraman and started to teach Larraman into the arts of the Dark side, giving him basic knowledge with all the forms of lightsaber combat, however giving him extensive knowledge in Soresu, Ataru, Makashi and Djem-so to the point of master. After 10 years of training and learning from holocrons given by his father, Larraman decides to kill his father to avenge his mother. Succeeding and outwitting his father in combat. Then, he poisons his noble adoptive parents in his sleep and takes the wealth of the noble family all for himself, making a name for himself in the galaxy, being knowledgeable in the art of economy gaining even more wealth, in his free time practicing his skills as well as gaining more knowledge. Soon he's contacted by the Emperor, who agrees to give him the rank of Darth if he was to side with him and command his troops. Larraman Accepts and is given he name "Darth Eschan" by the Emperor. 15 Years after, having trained, gained even more wealth, experience and knowledge, Darth Eschan lives a double life. One of a business man and one of a sociopathic Sith Lord. Abilities Skills & Strengths Darth Eschan has basic knowledge and understanding of all forms and variants of lightsaber combat, including Jer'kai variants or double-bladed. A master of Soresu, Djem-So, Ataru as well as Makashi, being able to combine these four to create combinations of attacks that devastate most enemies within seconds. Great knowledge in dark side force abilities, such as force choke, force lightning and even dared to learn the very feared force kill. Has knowledge in basic force abilities such as force push, force pull. His most valued ability in the force is the force maelstrom. In Eschan's opinion, his most valuable force powers are the Battle meditation as well as the mind trick, that he learned from Jedi holocrons and have perverted them by himself by using the dark side as a combination. Given command of a fleet, Darth Escha is a highly skilled tactician and has basic knowledge of most if not nearly all tactics of both the Sovereign Empire and the New Republic and has the wit to combine tactics at any time. Economically, Eschan is extremely well-informed and has gained abilities in gaining wealth and using it to become even wealthier. Weaknesses Eschan, despite all his skills is paranoid and always thinks of his subordinates as well as his own higher-ranks that they complot to kill him. Because of that, Eschan can often be seen executing subordinates for even the smallest mistakes and avoiding confrontations with Higher-ranked individuals than him in the sith Hierarchy unless it is necessary. Eschan is also highly sociopathic and had PTSD because of his past regarding his previous father. Equipment Two lightsabers that can be placed together from hilt in order to be used as a double-bladed lightsaber. His suit, which has a helmet that has night-vision, heat-vision, tactical-vision ( Allows Eschan to analyze weapons, type of enemy he is fighting and even analyze the skills of a combatant at a simple glance. Tactical vision also tells Eschan precisely how many meters a combatant or person has in distance ). His suit enhances his mobility, agility, endurance, and strength, allowing him to move just as fast as he was moving at his prime despite being 60 years old. His suit is empowered by the force and needs no recharging, as well as being able to absorb force lightning to power itself up. The suit can eject two light disks that Eschan uses in combat to outwit his enemies. His suit's gauntlets are made out of Cortosis while the rest of his armor is made of Mandalorian iron. Category:Force-sensitives Category:The Galaxy - 329 ABY